


gara-gara demit

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Bagaimana caranya Lumiere pergi ke pesta dansa? Naik perahu? Naik delman? Atau naik g*jek? • Parodi Cinderella. Alternate Universe. Licht/Lumiere/Rhya.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht/Raia | Rhya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	gara-gara demit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> No commercial profits taken.

"Lumiere! Cepat bereskan ini!"

"Iya!"

Pemuda pirang bergegas menuju sumber suara. Ibu tirinya memanggil pagi-pagi sekali. Padahal Lumiere sedang menyapu halaman. Namun mana bisa Lumiere menolak. Kalau tidak menurut, dia akan ditendang dan jadi gelandangan. Mana mau Lumiere mati kelaparan, kan tidak elit.

"Lama sekali. Cepat bereskan pecahan ini."

"Iya, Ibunda."

Tenang saja. Lumiere punya rencana untuk mengakhiri karir babunya. Yah, siapa juga sih yang tahan menjadi asisten rumah tangga tanpa bayaran selain makan?

Lumiere teringat, Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan Ibunya sekarang. Tapi Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit. Akhirnya ia dizolimi sang ibu tiri. Kerja rodi setiap hari. Alamak capek sekali.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa mengubah hidupnya.

Bulan depan akan ada pesta dansa kerajaan. Lumiere tak sengaja mendengar konversasi kedua saudari tirinya ketika sedang menyapu. Jika ia bisa merampok harta kerajaan, pasti bagus sekali. Ia akan pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah jelek ini!

HAHAHAHAHA!

 _Ehem_.

Masalahnya bukan di sana. Yang bisa datang ke pesta dansa ... hanyalah perempuan. Walau wajah Lumiere memenuhi persyaratan, tidak dengan area selatan. Bagaimana kalau ada pos pemeriksaan? Ia bisa ketahuan.

Lagipula, dia tidak punya aset boing-boing. Sekali lihat, orang akan tahu, 'kan? Di zaman ini, belum ada yang namanya b***** p**.

"Bagaimana caraku merampok?"

Lumiere galau di pinggir danau. Ia sedang memancing untuk makan malam. Lumiere merasakan tarikan yang kencang, apakah ini adalah ikan yang besar? Ia berdiri dan berusaha bertahan. Kalau ikan besar, bisa dipakai juga untuk masakan besok.

Sepertinya si ikan sangat gigih. Lumiere harus bersusah payah agar tak hilang keseimbangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya ia berhasil menariknya.

Bukan ikan yang ia dapat, tapi sebuah peti kecil. Berat. Apa isinya? Lumiere langsung membukanya begitu saja, hanya ada selembar kertas.

"Tidak berguna."

"Tunggu dulu, anak muda."

Sesosok hitam muncul. Tubuhnya sangat besar. Matanya merah dan memiliki tanduk.

"Aku adalah Zagred, setan penunggu peti itu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, maka akan aku kabulkan. Tapi ingat, hanya satu permintaan."

" ... peti ini harus benar-benar kubuang."

"Jangan begitu, dong! Ini kesempatan langka, apa kau ingin jadi kaya?" Setan itu mulai panik ketika Lumiere bersiap membuang peti tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku sudah punya rencana untuk menjadi kaya."

"Oh, pesta dansa?"

"Da-darimana kau tahu?!"

Setan itu tertawa. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di negeri ini, semuanya."

"Aku akan membuatmu terlihat seperti perempuan dalam pesta itu. Apa cukup? Sihirku bisa memanipulasi penglihatan manusia."

"Ke-keren!" Lumiere berbinar. "Aku mau!"

Dan dengan itu akhirnya Lumiere bersiap berangkat. Setan itu menyihirnya agar terlihat seperti perempuan bergaun indah dari luar. Pula dengan mahkota kecil yang disematkan di atas kepalanya.

"Tapi kau harus kembali sebelum tengah malam. Selain itu jika ada yang—"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

Tapi bagaimana caranya Lumiere pergi ke pesta dansa? Naik perahu? Naik delman? Atau naik g*jek? Ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya sudah pergi duluan dengan kereta kuda. Hanya ada satu di rumah mereka, jadi Lumiere bingung cara ke sana.

"Ini, aku sudah persiapkan awan kint*n." Sebuah awan pun muncul begitu saja di depan Lumiere.

"Kau memang benar-benar Iblis!" Lumiere menyalaminya. "Terima kasih bantuannya!"

* * *

Lumiere turun sedikit jauh dari gerbang istana agar tak kelihatan. Ia menapaki tanah dan berjalan biasa. Apa sihirnya benar-benar bekerja? Lumiere masih melihat dirinya hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek. _Plus_ sandal jepit. Menyedihkan.

"Nona, apakah Anda hendak pergi ke pesta dansa?"

Seorang pemuda lewat, membantunya menuju gerbang istana. Lumiere hahahihi. Sepertinya sihir Iblis itu benar-benar manjur. Dengan begini ia bisa pergi tanpa kendala.

Di dalam istana sangat ramai, Lumiere segera berjalan untuk mencari ruang harta. Semua orang sedang melihat ke arah Raja dan Ratu yang berbicara. Jalan sisi kiri lengang, ia lekas melangkah.

"Um, nona? Pesta dansanya di sebelah sana."

Lumiere kicep. Untung ia masih berjalan, setidaknya ia bisa membuat alasan.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?" Pakaiannya bagus. Apa dia juga orang penting? Apa ada barangnya yang bisa diambil dan dijual dengan harga tinggi?

"Rhya, kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendiri begitu."

"Apa sih, Licht kan tahu pidato ayah dan ibu akan lama. Apa salahnya berjalan-jalan? Lagipula," Rhya mengangkat dagu Lumiere. "Nona ini cukup manis."

Lumiere menepis tangannya. "Kau ini siapa?"

Yang rambut hitam tertawa, tapi kemudian ia segera menarik Lumiere ke arena dansa. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka sekarang. Lumiere gagap, ia tidak tahu caranya menari. Beruntung pemuda itu membantunya bergerak.

"Kau ini menarik sekali, Nona. Kenalkan, aku Rhya."

Lumiere hampir saja meneriakkan bahwa ia bukan perempuan. Tapi ia segera sadar. Sial. Bisa-bisa rencananya gagal. Apalagi tangan Rhya yang kini berada di punggungnya. Juga, dada mereka menempel! Apakah Rhya akan sadar dia bukan perempuan?

"Rhya, tidak sopan sekali." si ubanan menarik makhluk itu dari Lumiere. "Nona itu bahkan belum menyetujui."

"Kau ini mengganggu saja, Licht. Oh, kau cemburu? Pftt—hahahahaha!" tawa Rhya membahana. Licht menatap tidak suka. Lumiere bingung sekarang harus apa karena berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jadi ... nona mau berdansa dengan siapa?"

Lumiere panik. Dia kan mau mencuri harta. Bukan malah berdansa dengan salah satu dari dua pria!

"Aku tidak bisa ... menari." akhirnya Lumiere jujur saja. Mungkin mereka akan berhenti memperhatikannya. Lagipula, banyak sekali gadis cantik tapi kenapa hanya dia yang dilihat?

Rhya dan Licht saling berpandangan.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Tahan, Licht. Aku yang duluan."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Nona ini memilih."

Lumiere sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana harus keluar dari situasi ini. Akan sulit melakukannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau bergantian saja? Lalu nona ini akan memutuskan siapa yang terhebat di antara kita."

"Asal kau tahu, Rhya. Aku tidak sudi berbagi denganmu."

"Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku merebutnya secara paksa?"

Mereka berdua masih berdebat. Lumiere pusing. Samar-samar ia mendengar ada bisikan, mengapa dua orang pangeran negeri mereka justru bertengkar.

Lumiere kedip-kedip.

"Pangeran Licht, Pangeran Rhya, Anda berdua dicari oleh Yang Mulia."

Lumiere berkeringat dingin. Dia baru saja menginjak _ranjau_! Astaga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Benar, ia harus kabur sebelum masalah ini jadi panjang. Dengan cepat ia pergi dari sana, tak peduli bahwa misinya sudah gagal.

"Nona!"

Lumiere tersandung. Namun ia bergegas berdiri kembali dan berlari. Situasi darurat! _Emergency_! 911!

Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah sepatunya tertinggal.

* * *

Lumiere memancing seperti biasanya setelah membereskan rumah. Pagi-pagi ia sudah bangun dan menyiapkan semuanya. Kemudian membawa alat pancing dan ember ke pinggir sungai untuk mendapat stok ikan.

Hah. Hidup itu sangat membosankan.

Setan bernama Zagred itu cuma ongkang-ongkang di atas pohon sambil memakan sesuatu. Lumiere yang sedang galau tidak bisa fokus memancing, akibatnya beberapa ekor ikan lolos begitu saja. Tapi Lumiere sudah tidak peduli. Hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum dia mati. Kenapa juga dia harus bersusah payah?

"Hei, manusia." Panggil si setan. "Apa semalam berhasil?"

Lumiere senewen. "Kalau berhasil, aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali."

"Jadi manusia merepotkan juga, ya."

"Kalau kau hanya mau menceramahiku, tolong diam. Kepalaku pusing."

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepalamu."

"Oh ya?"

"Imbalan satu ciuman. Kalau dilihat-lihat kau manis juga."

Lumiere mendongak pada iblis itu, lalu memberikan jari tengah.

* * *

Pulang dengan ember kosong, Lumiere telah bersiap untuk dimaki. Si iblis masih mau tinggal di pinggir sungai, jadi Lumiere biarkan saja. Bukan urusannya si setan itu mau berada di mana.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Lumiere heran ada ramai-ramai. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendapati rumahnya sedang kedatangan tamu. Rupanya dua pangeran semalam yang bertandang, membawa sebelah sandal jepitnya.

SANDAL JEPITNYA?!

Lumiere tidak ingat menjatuhkannya. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Diam-diam ia masuk agar tak mengganggu, tapi Rhya justru mendapatinya tengah mengendap-endap.

"Hei, kau yang semalam. Kami mencarimu."

Oh, sial. Kenapa sih? Rupanya Rhya datang bersama Licht, apes sekali dirinya. Lumiere sudah tidak punya harga diri. Dengan terpaksa ia menuju ke arah mereka, bonus tatapan tajam dari ibu dan saudari tirinya.

"Jadi kalian mencari Lumiere?"

"Benar. Saya ingin melamarnya."

"Aku duluan, Rhya."

"Aku."

"Aku."

Astaga. Lumiere cuma bisa tutup muka saking malunya. Tapi bagaimana cara mereka menemukannya? Negeri ini kan luas, dan ini baru satu hari. Belum sempat pertanyaan di kepalanya terjawab, ia mendengar si ibu tiri bicara.

"Kenapa Lumiere? Dia laki-laki."

"Eh?"

Krik krik.

"KAU LAKI-LAKI?!"

Tolong kubur Lumiere sekarang juga.

* * *

Akhirnya Lumiere dibawa menuju istana untuk interogasi lebih lanjut. Si ibu tiri tertawa jahat, berharap dia mendapat hukuman karena aksi penipuan yang ia lakukan. Sementara Lumiere hanya bisa pasrah. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan dihukum mati. Oh, Tuhan ...

Di luar dugaan, Licht dan Rhya menyuruhnya menginap satu malam. Mereka berdua ingin berdiskusi mengenai hal ini sebentar kepada Raja dan Ratu. Lumiere tidak mengerti. Pada akhirnya ia sendiri, menatap langit malam dari bingkai jendela kamar yang dipinjamkan.

_Jadi kangen si setan ..._

"Cie ada yang kangen."

Lumiere hampir saja terjungkal karena Zagred mendadak muncul di depan jendela kamarnya. "Hei, apaan sih!"

"Kudengar kau dibawa, jadi aku mau melihatmu sebentar." Si setan tertawa kencang. "Astaga, aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Pipi Lumiere bersemu merah. "Di-diam! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Mungkin saja mereka berdua bisa jadi suamimu."

"SUA—" Lumiere melotot. "TAPI AKU INI LAKI-LAKI."

"Aku juga tidak keberatan mencalonkan diri. Kau bisa pilih."

"Kau benar-benar minta kuhajar, ya."

"Kau? Menghajarku? Hahahahhahaa! Dalam mimpimu, Lumiere."

"Di-diam!"

"Kusarankan kau waspada. Aku mau cari makan lagi. Dah!"

"Tunggu dulu, Zagred!"

"Apalagi, sih?"

"A-aku takut sendirian di sini ... to-tolong temani aku." Lumiere kedip-kedip manis. Dia sudah berlatih mengeluarkan jurus ini di depan cermin selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Menurutnya, lumayan manis, kok.

"Ogah. Bye!" Zagred terbang menjauh.

"Dasar Iblis!"

Namun perkataan Zagred tadi masih menghantuinya. Licht dan Rhya ... jadi suaminya? Astaga. Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Dia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya! Lagipula, bukankah agak serakah kalau punya dua suami?

Eh, bu-bukan berarti Lumiere menginginkannya, ya!

_**Klak** _

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, itu Licht dan Rhya. Lumiere memegangi kepalanya. Tuhan, Dewa, Iblis, siapapun ... tolong dia sekarang!

"Kami sudah berdiskusi, Lumiere."

"Hmph, meski aku juga tidak sudi berbagi."

_Jangan bilang ..._

"Lumiere, kami berdua akan menikahimu."

Bola mata si manis memutih semua sebelum jatuh pingsan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yg penting hepi
> 
> pesan moral : jangan bersekutu sama setan


End file.
